


meadows and meetings 1/2

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: the marley chronicles [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Love, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, basically the adventures of mark and wes, enjoy lol, idk - Freeform, its not done very well, this is gonna be a whole series of things i've written and will write abt them, who is my oc from constellations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: hours later, mark wakes up to find that he's still in the meadow, but there's someone next to him and an umbrella over his face.





	meadows and meetings 1/2

mark has this habit.

it's nothing big, nothing serious, just a small quirk of his, really. he just has this habit of jumping on buses late at night and going wherever they take him.

the real quirky thing about this habit is that if always happens when everything gets to be a bit too much. he also doesn't tell anybody, but that's besides the point. when everything is a bit too much, he just leaves. like when the group is having a fight, he'll leave. when the fans are acting a little too overbearing and not letting him live, he leaves. when he misses his old life in california, his mind consumed with things of old, he completely vanishes. and that's what happened today. he found himself thinking of his family and old friends and past adventures and everything that could’ve been and found that he was on the brink of tears, so to stop that, he decided to leave. he walked right out of the dorm, straight to the bus station, and left. all at 4 in the morning. but that's besides the point as well.

the point is that even on the bus ride to god knows where, mark was still missing them, seeing their faces in every reflective surface, watching their memories with every blink of an eye. it was all becoming a bit too much, but mark couldn't leave the bus. he thought about it, but he couldn't leave and dear _god_ , did he want to leave. so after an agonizing 5 hours of wanting to cry due to stupid memories, the bus finally stops and mark is the first one off of it.

and when his foot hits the ground, his mind instantly quiets.

the bus has stopped in one of those small towns you only read about in books. the kinds you can speed through in mere minutes, where everyone knows everyone and yet somehow, this small town can quiet his mind in seconds.

"wow."

that's the first word mark has said in hours and it's so very appropriate because _wow_ indeed.

there's so much life to this particular small town. people selling fruits and flowers and other fantastic things on the streets, building painted marvelous colors like baby yellow and bright purple, smiles on everyone's faces. so much life...so much quiet.

mark falls into a numbed bliss of sorts, eyes glazing over as his feet pick out a random path. he must look strange, wandering around this random town in a cap and face mask, clearly an outsider, but he doesn't care. he's quiet, his mind is quiet, and he's never felt better.

he smiles for the first time in hours at that thought.

after a while, he finds himself smelling flowers and that causes him to stop because his mind has gone even quieter. he comes out of his trance and notices that he's walking along side of a meadow and on a whim, he walks into it and immediately lays down, sprawling amongst the flowers.

staring up at the clear sky for a moment, surrounded by the smell of flora, mark's eyes start to get heavy and just as his mind finally quiets all the way down, he slips into sleep.

hours later, mark wakes up to find that he's still in the meadow, but there's someone next to him and an umbrella over his face. pulling down his face mask a bit, he blinks sleep from his eyes and moves the umbrella.

the sun is blinding at first, but once his eyes adjust, they focus on warm brown eyes and glowing tan skin.

the person above him smiles like a sunrise.

mark's mind erupts into loud static.

and for some reason, it's not a bit too much at all. it's somehow just the right amount.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason for the 1/2 in the title is bc i kinda wanna write a second half of this to get the full story of their day together but idk. think of this as a prologue of sorts lol. it's not too high on my list tho but if people like this then maybe i will, it all depends on yall tbh. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and have a good day ;-*


End file.
